


Joey Drew Cafe

by LilyTheRose



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Just a joke but it would be cool if it got a real fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27955739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheRose/pseuds/LilyTheRose
Summary: Just an idea I got that made me laugh. If you guys want to make this into a real fic, let me know, it would make my day.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Joey Drew Cafe

Joey Drew's Cafe has been closed for nearly thirty years now. Weird considering it survived the Great Depression. No one knows how that happened either- it certainly wasn't the bacon latte. But I think something darker has been brewing- and I'm not talking about their special Ink-Black Coffee.


End file.
